


Definitions

by Djunn



Series: riren drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, canonverse, levi's thoughts, poetry again...sort of, riren - Freeform, sort of dictionnary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djunn/pseuds/Djunn
Summary: Nocturne thoughts of a tired soldier.





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo i'm back with another little drabble and i hope you'll enjoy it !  
> Also this drabble was also written for this art i did some days ago~  
> link : https://djunnsworld.tumblr.com/post/184164028838/oh-baby-i-cant-calm-down-so-please-come-help-me

Happiness.  
How paradoxal was this feeling that I shared with those who today lie under my feets. Were they happy too at least ? I guess I will never know...

Loneliness.  
The sentiment that was going to wait for me after every loss...at least until you came. 

Regrets.  
Their definition would be more like " A broken time machine" . Something you wish you could change but never will. Everything I wished for my mens was to not live with regrets. But...how many times did I confused you Eren...Armin.. Jean...Did I fooled you Erwin ? That's not even a question anymore....

Comrades.  
People I was sure I would never see grow old. Not in war. Nor in a battle. Not in this world. 

Believes me I'm not pessimistic. It's just that hope frightens me more than death. And I'm only trying to survive... . Hope could disappear, whereas Death was certain. Just like regrets. 

" Captain...maybe you should stop looking at those pieces of jackets..they won't get you anywhere '' 

Bright.  
How could they shine in such a terrific world. Your eyes Eren, were the warmth of sun my child body never felt. You made me grow in them. Feel in them. Getting more and more immersed until I drowned...as a volunteer. 

Attachement.  
It was so frightening to let myself get attached to you, but I did it without hesitancy just like you...just like you when you bite your hand to bones. And I know it hurts. 

" Shut up and let me speak!!!!!! "

My monster with perfect fearsome beauty. That's what you are.  
You were the most delightful imperfection inside these walls. And everytime I saw you scream, I felt free.  
Everytime I saw you exploding through your emotions I felt alive.  
Creep them out Eren, I thought, show them the freedom of your soul, show them how meaningless their efforts to shut you down are. Because no body is able to dompt my monster. 

No, no one. Not even me.  


Pain.  
The only feeling that convinced me somehow...that I'm still alive. Along with your heart beats.

" Captain!!! Everyone...please go away!!! You're all gonna die......because I am..useless..."

Emptiness.  
Something that didn't suit your soul at all. Where did my sunshine go..

Breath...my Eren, strength doesn't last forever, but Hope survives. 

I am ephemeral. 

You are eternal. 

And love, mine, I swear..it will always protect you from the cruelty of this world.

This is the only thing I will never come to regret...i promise.


End file.
